


[Podfic] reassurement

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [47]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Healthy Relationships, Honesty, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, just these two discussing sex in a positive warm enviornment, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: "Do you ever miss sex?"
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] reassurement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reassurement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907228) by [ivelostmyspectacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/reassurement/reassurement.mp3).

**Music:** "[You Look Nothing Like My Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_mGHvx626I)" by Front Porch Step  


**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/reassurement/reassurement.mp3) | 9 MB | 0:12:47  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/reassurement/reassurement.m4b)  
  
| 18 MB | 0:12:47


End file.
